This invention relates to a heat applying assembly for thawing out clogged pipes used in transporting liquid asphalt.
In the asphalt roofing business, it is necessary to pump liquid asphalt from a heating pot on the ground through a piping system to a hot asphalt container on an upper story or roof of a building being roofed. When the hot asphalt container on the roof is full, the remainder of the hot liquid asphalt in the piping system is drained back through the piping system to the heating pot on the ground. During this procedure, the asphalt may cool and harden in the piping system plugging it and making the piping system useless until the asphalt is thawed out and drained from the pipes.